The New Bijuu
by StLHulkSmash69
Summary: What if at the Valley of the End Naruto had to make the ultimate sacrifice his humanity.  This was formally a story under Dark Insomniacs I am Mr. J and now I'm on my own enjoy.
1. Striking a Deal

At the Valley of the End Sasuke in his cursed mark level two form started to charge a black Chidori as Naruto with his one tail fox cloak formed a Vermilion Rasengan. They then charged each other. When they finally got into ranged Sasuke rammed his attack into Naruto's heart while instead of going for a killing blow Naruto decided to scratch his headband. After the clash Sasuke stood over Naruto's unconscious body in as it started to rain.

INSIDE NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

Naruto awoke in front of a giant cage that contained a monstrous demon in it. As he looked at the cage two huge red eyes and a giant mouth full of sharp teeth appeared on the inside of cage.

Kyuubi: **Well kit I will give you one thing you got guts**.

Naruto: What do you fur ball?

Kyuubi**: I was going to offer you a deal if you're interested.**

Naruto: I'm listening.

Kyuubi: **I will give you the power to take him back to the village if you give up everything and become a new bijuu one that will be more powerful than all of the rest of us combine.**

Naruto: what will happen to you?

Kyuubi: **I will remain inside of you but if you ever need my help you will be able to summon me because you will be the strongest bijuu.**

Naruto: It's a deal.

Kyuubi: **Very well.**

Real world

As Sasuke was walking away he felt monstrous chakra and turned to see Naruto back up.

Naruto: I'm dragging you back even if it costs me everything.

With that he disappeared and all Sasuke could do is stand there as Naruto appeared and started to whirl punches and kicks faster than Sasuke could see. After a few minutes Kakashi arrived and saw Naruto with a hole in his chest standing over a bloody and broken Sasuke. Kakashi quickly rushed over and checked if his students were ok.

Moments later at the gates of Konoha

At the gates Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Asuma, Kiba and akamaru, Shino, and Hinata, Kurenai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Guy, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari all waited for Naruto to return. In the distance they saw two figures, which they identified, as Naruto and Kakashi. When the two got closer they noticed something on Kakashi's back it was Sasuke everyone jumped and cheered for joy. But as they got there Ino and Sakura saw the shape Sasuke was in and snapped.

Ino and Sakura: Naruto you baka what did you do to Sasuke?

With that said they both pulled out a kuni and threw it at him. He could of dodged or block them but he didn't care one tore a chunk out of his arm while the other made a cut on his cheek before taking a part a of his ear with it. Everyone gasped as they watch what just happened. Just then a huge amount of black chakra started to swirl around him.

Naruto: Well a deal is a deal I'm sorry but this is goodbye my friends.

And then he disappeared. Leaving everyone in tears and in shock.

A week later in the Konoha hospital

Sasuke woke up in the hospital after a week.

Sasuke: When I get out of here I'm going to kill that dope.

Kakashi: You won't be able to do that Sasuke.

Sasuke: What do you mean Kakashi?

Kakashi: Naruto is no longer here.

Sasuke: Kakashi where is Naruto? He said with desperation in his voice.

Flashback

As Naruto and Kakashi with Sasuke on his back started back to the village he told Kakashi of the deal he made with Kyuubi.

Kakashi: Why are you telling me this?

Naruto: I have a feeling that I will not have a chance to tell everyone so it's up to you.

Kakashi: I understand Naruto. You know your father would be proud of you.

Naruto: You knew my father?

Kakashi: Yes he was my sensei.

Naruto: But your sensei was the fourth Hokage.

Kakashi Yes he was Minato Namikaze and he was your father.

Naruto was speechless but tears of happiness streamed down his face.

Present time

Sasuke: Why would the dope give up everything for me? He said with tears streaming down his face.

Kakashi: Well to him you were his rival, his best friend, and most important his brother.

Sasuke: But I tried to kill him and he still gave up his village, his dream, and his precious people for me.

Kakashi: You are also one of those precious people.

With that all the anger and hate left Sasuke it's as if everything he knew shattered and crumbled around him. His anger and hate didn't matter anymore because he finally understood that because of the anger and hate he lost his rival, his best friend, his brother the only one he had left of what he considered family.

Sasuke: How did the others take the news?

Flashback

After Naruto disappeared Kakashi told them what Naruto had told him. When he was done everyone had a different reaction. Tsunade just emotionally shut down and went to the nearest bar. Shizune cried and followed Tsunade to keep her from killing anyone. Guy and Lee couldn't say a thing for once and just cried. Gaara just surrounded himself with sand and started to go crazy again but didn't hurt anyone in memory of his only friend. Temari and Kankuro took Gaara and went back to their village. Choji Shikamaru and Asuma just couldn't comprehend what happened. Hinata took it the hardest and shut down physically and mentally. Then Neji, Tenten, Shino, and Kiba took Hinata home.

And after the rest left Sakura and Ino stood there and said that's what you get for hurting Sasuke-kun.

End Flashback

After Sasuke heard what the two fan girls had done he started to radiate killer intent that filled the whole hospital before Kakashi stopped him.


	2. Revelations

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but the plans are in the works. Hahahahahaha! _

Words that are **BOLD **are demonic /summon voices

Now on with Chapter 2

**Revelations**

_It has been ten years since the day Naruto had disappeared. Over these years everyone had started to return to normal. But in the past month Orochimaru decided to make his move and amassed an army ten times greater than Konoha's to invade and destroy the village. We now go to Konoha where the Sound is invading the Leaf. Tsunade and Jiraiya were fighting Orochimaru. They are ten years older and don't fight like they used to so Orochimaru was having no problem fighting them. Sasuke was fighting Kabuto but with him being able to heal his injuries things are not going well. While the rest of Konoha chunin and jonin fought what seemed to be the never-ending amounts of Sound ninja. The leaf ninja were running out of chakra but still they fought on. Up on the Hokage Monument stood a 6ft 4in tall figure with black ninja sandals, black pants, wrapped up in a black cloak with a hood up and a gold trimmed lion on the back, and a golden mask in the shape of a lion._

After watching for a while the cloaked figure released enough killer intent that it dropped everyone including the three sannin to their knees.

Cloaked Figure: **Enough.**

He then disappeared and reappeared next to the three sannin. Everyone was shocked and stared at the cloaked figure.

Cloaked Figure: **Orochimaru I will give you one chance to take your shinobi and leave or I will kill you all. **

With that he let up on his killer intent. Orochimaru quickly jumped back and launched his stretched out tongue and hit the cloaked figure in the face. His mask and hood had been knocked off to reveal blond hair, six whisker marks, and ocean blue eyes, and elongated K-9's. Everyone of Konoha shinobi gasped as they recognized the blond shinobi as Naruto Uzumaki. Orochimaru moved back and made a lot of hand seals then bit his finger and smeared blood on his hand and slammed it on the ground.

Orochimaru: Summoning Jutsu.

A giant cloud of smoke appeared and when it cleared a giant purple cobra named Manda had appeared.

Manda: **You know the cost of summoning me Orochimaru.**

Orochimaru: Yes I do and I will have your sacrifices for you later.

Manda: **So who do I get to ea…. **

Manda stopped when his eyes met Naruto and he bowed his head to the blond shinobi.

Orochimaru: What are doing bowing to him?

Manda: **SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT FOOL! **

The giant snake yelled.

Manda: **Do you have any idea who stands before you?**

Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and everyone around looked at the giant serpent confused.

Manda: **You all know him as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but the summons know him as The Overlord of Demons or if it's easier for you our king.**

With that everyone including Orochimaru was in shock. Not only was Naruto the Fourth Hokage's son but he was also The Overlord of Demons.

Naruto: **HAHAHAHAHA I'm surprised you recognized me in human form.**

Manda: **It wasn't hard my lord.**

Naruto: **Very well I will give you one chance to leave or face my wrath.**

Manda visibly shuttered at the thought of Naruto's wrath.

Manda: **Goodbye my lord and Orochimaru the only think you can do now is pray.**

Then in a poof of smoke the snake was gone. Orochimaru couldn't comprehend what just happened. He just stared as Naruto held out his hand and then a Rasenshuriken formed upon it.

Naruto: **Any last words Orochimaru?**

Orochimaru said nothing and stood there as Naruto threw his attack at the snake. Orochimaru's jaw dropped at the fact that such a powerful attack could be thrown. When the Rasenshuriken hit there was a swirling dome of light and when it died down a body hit the ground in a giant crater. When everyone walked up to the crater they saw that the person in the crater wasn't Orochimaru but Kabuto his second in command. He had jumped in the way at the last second which allowed the snake sannin to get away.

Naruto: **That damned snake got away but he will fall by my hands.**

While all the Leaf shinobi were still in shock with the revelations on Naruto. The Sound shinobi saw this and used the distraction as an opportunity to escape while they still could. Most of Konoha was in pieces. The clan section of the village was now in ruins not even the abandon ones were still standing. The Hokage's office was a pile of rubble. There was now a giant crater where most of the training grounds used to be. Most of the shops in the Market District were burned to the ground. The hospital was missing its east side and was trying to keep up with all the injuries and casualties. The ninja academy was missing its roof and the training ground was in ruins.

As the Sound shinobi withdrew the Leaf shinobi swarmed Naruto's location to see their long lost comrade. They all stood there staring at Naruto crying. The first one to run up to him was Sasuke.

Sasuke: Why?

Naruto: **Why what?**

Sasuke: Why did you do it?

Naruto: **Do what?**

Sasuke: You know what I'm talking about. Why did you give everything up for me?

Naruto: **You were one of the closest people to me did you really think I would let you go?**

Sasuke: I don't know what I was thinking but after you vanished I let go of the hate and anger I had.

Naruto: **Why?**

Sasuke: Because it cost me my best friend and the closest thing I had left of a family.

Naruto: **Well while that is great for you the Naruto you once knew is gone.**

After Naruto had said that no one could say a thing. Naruto slowly turned and started to walk away and leave them again. However he wouldn't get very far as he felt someone embrace him. He looked at the person with surprise.

Naruto: Hinata?

Hinata: Don't go! Don't leave me again Naruto-kun. If you must go take me with you please I couldn't stand it if I had to lose the only man I've ever loved again.

She was crying more and more as he ran his hand through her violet silky hair and held her.

Naruto: Ok Hinata-chan for you I will stay.


	3. More Questions than Answers

Mr. J: Sorry everyone about the delay but I got lost on the road of life.

Mr. M: Bullshit I bet you were doing research again.

Mr. J: …

Mr. M: Ha I knew it.

Mr. J: On with the chapter. (Takes off running)

Mr. M: Get back here and admit I was right.

Mr. J: You will never take me alive.

Mr. M: This isn't over now on with the chapter.

Chapter 3

More questions than answers

Naruto: **I know I have a lot to tell about the last few years and I know all of you have something to say to me and many questions to ask.**

Then with a glare, Naruto looks over at a pair of stunned female ninjas where Sakura and Ino stood there with dumb- founded looks on their faces.

Naruto: **But some of you should keep your mouths shut**!

After that Ino had tears streaming down her face. She knew what she did to him was wrong and she wanted to prove to everyone she wasn't that stupid fan girl she was back then.

Sakura, on the other hand, showed no signs of remorse, in fact, you could see by the look on her face that she was pissed at his return.

He slowly looks around and notices that Kiba is standing next to Hinata with a look of lust in his eye (because that's what horny mutts do). Naruto was getting pissed because he could see the discomfort in her eyes. Then Kiba crosses the line as he puts his arm around her and tries to kiss her; while thinking _I will show everyone that I'm the alpha dog_. Then in a flash of yellow, Naruto is in front of Kiba holding him by the throat and tossing him to the side.

Kiba: What was that for?

Naruto: **You crossed the line and now I'm going to put you in your place.**

Kiba: Is that so; Akamaru come.

A huge white dog comes running to his master's side. Then Kiba starts doing hand signals and calls out Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Headed Wolf. Then in a poof of smoke a two- story, white wolf with two heads appear.

Kiba: Show me what the dead last can do.

Naruto: **Alright Kiba I will show you what a true animal is.**

A pitch black void appears around Naruto where he disappears into it. A few moments later, the void grows to over twice the size of the wolf. Out steps a five story lion whose skin is as black as a moonless night and his mane is like staring into the Sun's golden fires. His teeth and claws look like priceless ivory and are as sharp as razor blades, and his two red eyes have slits where they look as if they peer into your very soul. He also has an aura about him of sheer power and dominance as if Kami was standing before them.

The two headed wolf knows that he is no match for him but charges anyway. As he is charging at Naruto; Naruto raises one of his claws and swings it. As the claws go through the air, a burst of wind goes flying at the charging wolf. The wind comes upon the charging wolf and as it collides with the two headed wolf the creature makes a yelling noise and in a poof of smoke, Kiba and Akamaru hit the ground covered in blood and cuts.

Naruto turns back into his human form and walks over to Akamaru. He kneels down and envelopes the dog in a cocoon of chakra. As the cocoon fades, Akamaru jumps up and doesn't have scratch on him. Naruto then walks over to Kiba and does the same to him.

Naruto: **Tsunade, I need you to call a meeting of the Kages; it's of the utmost importance.**

Tsunade: Why?

Naruto: **It's time to reveal why I'm back.**

Tsunade: Ok, but it will take about a week for the meeting to happen.

Naruto: **That's fine.**

By now, all the civilians had crowded around the shinobi. One of them recognized Naruto and yelled "Why didn't you stay dead demon?" Then he threw a kunai that was on the ground from the battle at Naruto when his back was turned. But before anyone could react, a woman appears and grabs the kunai out of the air and throws it back at the idiot which pierces his skull and killing him instantly. She was 5'10 with long, fiery, red hair with blood red slits in her eyes and a bust to rival Tsunade's. She then bowed to Naruto and stood next to him.

Tsunade: Naruto who is this?

Naruto: **This is one of my three personal guards and first wife, Kyuubi.**

Everyone was shocked at the fact that standing before them was the very demon that attacked the village. But Hinata was disappointed because she could not be with Naruto.

Tsunade: Naruto, what do you mean first wife?

Naruto: **Well, you see I can have any number of wives.**

Tsunade: Ok, how can you have any number of wives? And how many do you have?

Naruto: **I can because I am the Overlord of demons. At the moment, I have three but I'm still looking for more candidates. **

He said while looking at Hinata causing her to blush. Jiraiya let out a perverted giggle which got a cold glare from Tsunade before she turns back to Naruto.

Tsunade: Ok, if Kyuubi is one of three, who are the other two?

Naruto: **Well, I guess it could not hurt for them to came out.**

Naruto then snaps his fingers and in a yellow flash standing before them was Konoha's Yellow Flash the Forth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Konoha's Red Death Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Everyone was even more shocked by this.

Jiraiya: But you died.

Naruto: **You have my second and third wife to thank for that.**

Jiraiya and Kakashi goes to Minato and tries to hug him but he pushes them away. Both of them were shocked again.

Minato: Naruto may forgive you easily but I won't. Jiraiya, unfortunately, I saw you as a father and even made you the godfather of my son and when we died; you left him alone. And you, Kakashi, was a son to me and my son was on your team and you ignored him for a stuck op Uchiha; which was bent on killing his brother for something he was forced to do. And then, there are the villagers: I gave my life and my son's happiness for you all and all I asked was you see him as the hero he is but you didn't and I realize I should have let the Kyuubi destroy this place.

Everyone there looked down in shame after hearing that.

Tsunade: Ok, Naruto then who are your other wives?

Before he could answer, a blinding light shimmers and then it fades a few moments later where two women are standing next to him. The one on his left is 5'9 and has long black hair, midnight blue eyes, d-cup breasts, and is wearing a black mini skirt and a black skin tight shirt that doesn't cover her lower stomach, which says goddess of hell on it. She also has black angel wings.

The woman to his right is 5'11 and has long white hair, the brightest blue eyes you ever saw, c-cup breasts, and is wearing the same as the other woman, except her clothes are white and her shirt says goddess of heaven, and has white angel wings.

As they speak in unison "That would be us". The one on Naruto's left would speak with a seductive voice while the one to his right speaks with an innocent voice.

Tsunade: Who are you two?

The one to his left speaks "I am Yami"

And the one to his right says "I am Kami"

Everyone who heard this now had eyes the size of dinner plates and their jaws were on the ground. Not only was Naruto married to the Kyuubi but also to Kami and Yami, the goddess of heaven and hell. Jiraiya and Kakashi appear in front of him and start to bow before him causing all around to sweat drop. Before any could do anything, Tsunade punches both men in the face sending them flying.

Naruto:What are you two doing here?

Kami: Well, we haven't seen you in a few weeks and we were bored.

Everyone sweat dropped at this.

Naruto: How long will you two be staying?

Yami: We are hoping to stay a few days since it has been a while since we saw you last.

Naruto: That's fine.

Tsunade: So, where are you going to stay?

Naruto: **At the Namikaze estate.**

Tsunade: But the Namikaze estate was destroyed long ago.

Kushina: Actually, no it wasn't.

Tsunade: What do you mean?

Kushina: My husband used his expertise in sealing to bury the estate underground and used a fake to replace it. Why do you think no one was ever able to find our jutsu library?

Tsunade: I think we should call it a day. I can't take any more surprises.

Now that this done with for now, Naruto walked up to Hinata.

Naruto: Hey Hina-chan, do you want to have dinner with me?

Hinata blushes at hearing what he calls her. She then realizes that he is asking her out and she tries to not do the one thing that she doesn't want to do and does, faints. Naruto catches her as she falls. With a sigh, he lays her head on his lap and waits for her to awake.

Authors Notes

Hey everyone this is Mr. J of the dark insomniacs. I am so sorry that it took so long to update. I was swamped but now I'm back. Ok, I will be adding one more girl to his list of wives but I want to know who everyone wants, so let me know. Also, I am thinking of giving him a weapon, so let me know what type of weapon he should have. Next chapter will be Five Kage and an Overlord and more will be revealed then.


End file.
